Night Off
by saraluver
Summary: Where were Nick and Sara during Jackpot? Here what I wish happened.NS


Title: Night Off

Summary: Where were Nick and Sara during Jackpot? Here's what I wish happened.

Spoiler: Jackpot, Table Stakes, Invisible Evidence, You've Got Male.

I know I promised you guys I'm doing a sequel for My Best Friend but I have been thinking about this idea since like ever. I just want it out of my system. And very soon sequel of My Best Friend. Wait for it, okay.

* * *

Chapter 1

Sara was bored to death sitting in her small apartment doing nothing. Here she was on her night off reading her forensic textbook that she had read for the umpteenth time beside her trusty police scanner. She was on her night off because she had maxed on overtime....again. Nick also took a night off because it was a slow night. From what she heard only the head case came in. _"I bet Nick has a hot date at some club," thought Sara._ She actually had feelings for Nick because he was her dearest and best friend since the day she came to Vegas. The way he put up with a tired and bitter Sara, and how he tried to cheer her up when her case was put on hold, and how he always asks her to get out more, just made her fall more deeply in love with him.

But she knew Nick wouldn't sacrifice his work just for her, well that was what she thought. So she decided not to tell him the truth. It'll be easier that way. Sara's thoughts were interrupted by someone at the door.

"_I bet that's someone is on the wrong apartment," thought Sara._

She opened the door and there was Nick standing at her doorway with two boxes if pizzas.

"Hey Sara,"

"Nick, what are you doing here?," asked Sara a little surprised Nick was there. But very pleased.

"Can I come in first?,"

"Yeah, sure,"

Nick walked in and put the pizzas on the coffee table.

"Again, what are you doing here?,"

"What? Can I visit you just for fun?," asked Nick. Sara just gave him a 'Yeah right' look.

"Ok, ok, you caught me, I was supposed to go to this club with a friend but he cancelled,"

"Are you sure it's a he?," asked Sara not quite believing his words.

"Yes, it's a he, why do people always think I only go out with girls?,"

"Well, look at you, what girl doesn't want you?,"

"Oh, so you think I'm hot?," asked Nick waggling her eyebrows.

"Don't flatter yourself,"

"Well, for the record, I think you're hot too," said Nick. Sara was trying really hard to stop the blush that was creeping at her face but with no success.

"So why did you come here?,"

"I was thinking I'd just hang out with you, I don't think you have plans, well, except a date with your police scanner and forensic textbook," said Nick looking at the scanner on the table and the text book on the couch.

"Ok I admit it, I'm glad you're here, I was bored to death,"

"Don't you just love me?," said Nick showing his cute smile that could make Sara's legs go weak.

"So the pizzas are for us?,"

"Yeah,"

"What are we gonna do now?," asked Sara,

"I don't know, maybe we could ummm...," Nick was trying to find something to do when he saw Sara's PS2 set.

"Whoa, you have the PS2 set? Can we play it? Please, please?," begged Nick.

"Sure, my brother gave it to me because he thinks I need to find a hobby, I tried playing it but games are not my thing,"

"Well, I'm so gonna whoop your ass," said Nick cockily.

"Oh really? We'll see," Sara sat down on the couch while Nick set up the game set.

"Can I open the pizzas?,"

"Sure, help yourself, but do you have any beer?," asked Nick.

"Yeah, I'll go get some,"

Few seconds later Sara came back with a couple of beer. Nick had already set the game and was sitting on the couch, excited.

"Come on Sara, let's play,"

"Ok, ok relax," said Sara. She actually was enjoying looking at a childish side of Nick.

They started playing and after a few rounds Sara kept losing. She tried to grab Nick's controller but he quickly moved his hands away.

"Sara, please, I'm the master, a cheap trick like that won't stop me," said Nick.

And with that Sara's ninja's fighting thingy went KO.

"That's not fair, I don't know how to play," said Sara whining.

"Okay, how about a rematch?," said Nick.

"Sure, but we play something else," said Sara smiling.

"What?,"

"Monopoly," said Sara opening her cupboard to reveal some game boards.

"What? That's so boring," said Nick.

"It's not boring, I think it's a fair game, because you actually have to use your brain to play this game, not just punching some buttons," said Sara.

"Oh, that hurts Sara, are you saying I don't use my brain?,"

"Well, yeah," said Sara smiling.

"Well then, let's play, I'm gonna show you I'm more than just another pretty face," said Nick.

They started playing and it was fun, well for Sara it was. But Nick kept stepping on Sara's properties.

"Hey you step on my land again, pay up," said Sara laughing.

"That's not fair, you bought everything, build hotels and houses," said Nick whining.

"It's how the game's played, now pay up,"

"I don't have any money already, I have only 10 bucks," said Nick.

"Ha ha, I win," Sara was standing celebrating her victory.

"You were just lucky," said Nick.

"Whatever, I won fair and square, now admit it, I beat you," said Sara sticking her tongue her out at Nick.

"Oh really, well can you beat this?," Nick got up and started to tickle Sara. Luckily there was a couch cause Sara was so shocked she fell into it.

"Nick, stop it!!!!," pleaded Sara.

"No, you teased me, now you have to pay," said Nick.

Nick was on top of her and just kept tickling her and didn't realize Sara's pajama had ridden up showing her smooth, flawless stomach. Sara was fighting to step away from Nick's grasp but with no success.

"Ok, ok I'm sorry, stop it,"

Nick finally thought she had her punishment and stopped. They then realized what position they were in. If someone had walked in on hem they would think some other naughty stuff. Nick looked down at Sara and saw she was flushed and nervous. Nick actually had to fight off the urge to kiss those beautiful lips. So, he quickly got off of Sara and sat on the couch. Sara also got up and sat next to him.

"I'm so sorry, Sara if I made you uncomfortable," said Nick.

"Nick, it's okay, actually it's kinda fun to have hottie on you sometimes," said Sara trying to lighten the mood.

"Oh really? For you anytime, Sara," said Nick. Sara could feel herself feeling a little self-conscious and decided to change the subject.

"Why don't you help me keeping al this stuff away," said Sara indicating the Monopoly stuff.

"Sure,'

They started putting the stuff away in silence. Both in their own world trying to recall what just happened between them. That's when Nick broke the silence.

"You know, I'm not just another pretty face,"

"What?," asked Sara confused.

"I use my brain also, I don't just rely on my looks," said Nick.

That was when Sara realized what he was talking about. Nick was talking about her remark that he didn't use his brain.

"Nick, I was just joking, I know you're intelligent, then how can you be one of the best CSI at the lab?,"

"I know, but sometimes people just see me as a ladies man and just rely on his looks,"

"I would never think that Nick, you're one of the smartest I know, well, not including Grissom, the guy's a genius," said Sara smiling.

"Yeah, tell me about it," said Nick.

"Hey, you wanna hang out at the balcony? It's really beautiful," said Sara.

"Sure,"

They walked over to the balcony and saw the beautiful view before them . Not only they could see all the lights of Vegas, they also could see the mountains far way. It was breathtaking.

"Wow, Sara it's beautiful,"

"I know, I sometimes sit here to relax after a tough a case,"

They were the view when Sara surprised Nick by taking his arm in hers and leaned her head on his shoulders.

"Thanks Nick,"

"For what?," asked Nick.

"For not making my night off crappy like the others," said Sara.

"Maybe I could make your future night offs not crappy too,"

"Well, that's a lot of night off cause I still have 10 weeks of vacation time,"

"I don't mind," said Nick.

Sara turned to him and smiled.

Maybe someday he would tell her his true feelings for her. Someday.

The End

* * *

So how was it? I know it's not that great. But I just wanted to write something about it. Anyways wait for my other stories


End file.
